Surhuo Lurus
|ailments = |weaknesses = (Head and Tail) |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The Surhuo Lurus is a Saber-Toothed Cat-like Fanged Beast, created by BannedLagiacrus. Physiology Surhuo Lurus has giant upper canine teeth, much like a Saber-Toothed Cat, with long Lynx-like ears. Running down its back, legs, and around its neck is a large mane of red fur. Its legs and underbelly are covered in brownish scaly plating, making those parts fairly armored. A majority of the pelt covering the upper half of its body has Leopard-like spots, while the lower half of its body has Tiger-like stripes. Its tail has a mixture of spots and stripes. These spots and stripes are black in color. The rest of its pelt can either be orange or snow white, depending on the temperature of the area it is in. Surhuo Lurus has grey eyes with a small black pupil. When enraged, its pelt will combine the orange and white colors together. Surhuo Lurus's long fur will also catch on fire, its upper canines will freeze, and freezing ice will surround its armored legs as fire swells around them. Habitat Surhuo Lurus has only ever been seen living on the Frozen Tropics. Attacks and Moves Surhuo Lurus shares some movements with Kamu Orugaron and Nono Orugaron, though has its own unique attacks. Normal Attacks and Moves Warning: When this monster first spots hunters, it will crouch and creep towards the hunter, just like a real big cat, before getting up and roaring at the hunters in front of it. When it roars, a burst of either ice or fire will be fired from its mouth, causing either Iceblight or Fireblight. Temperature Changing Sac: Depending on the zone it is in, Surhuo Lurus will either use the Fire Element or Ice Element. In colder environments, it will use the Fire Element. In hotter environments, it will use the Ice Element. Hunters can tell what element it'll use by either looking at the zone or the color of its pelt. Forward Bite: Surhuo Lurus lunges forward at hunters, as it tries to quickly bite them. Immediately after the bite, it will hop to the side and prepare to attack from the hunters blind spot. Big Cat's Pursuit: It crouches down for a second before charging at the hunter with immense speed. Even if the hunter is running away to the opposite direction, or to the side, Surhuo Lurus will quickly shift its position to pull off its charge. When close enough to the hunter, Surhuo Lurus will lift up the upper half of its body, as it bites downward and slashes with its claws. Hunters have to be wary of this attack. Snow Gust: It can only perform this attack in colder zones. Surhuo Lurus licks one of its paws, drags that paw around in a direction of a hunter, and slashes a large puff of snow at them. This gust of snow will cause Snowman, if someone is hit by it. Muddy Hairball: It can only perform this attack in a hotter zones. Surhuo Lurus begins coughing before spitting up a large hairball covered in a brown substance on the ground. It will than launch the hairball with its paw at the enemy and roar. This attack can cause Muddy. Saber Stabs: It raises its head up, with its mouth wide open, and swings its head from side to side as its stabs downward with its long canines three times. Double Snap: Raises body and lunges forward twice at hunters, much like Rusted Kushala Daora. Countering Somersault: If a hunter hits this monster while it is turning around, it may perform this counter. Surhuo Lurus jumps to the hunter's blind spot and performs a somersault in the air before lunging forward at the hunter in a Rajang-like style. This attack can deal a lot of damage. Boxing Swipes: Surhuo Lurus wildly slashes forward with its claws six times in a row in a very quick style, while standing up on its hind legs. One swipe doesn't do much damage, however, each one together can deal serious damage. Elemental Backhop: It gathers fire or ice energy around its back legs, hops backwards, and gathers energy in its mouth. After gathering energy in its mouth, it will bite forward two times to catch hunters off guard. This attack can cause either Fireblight or Iceblight. Elemental Paw Slam: It will lift up its right or left paw before slamming said paw on the ground. When the paw is slammed on the ground, either a large blanket of ice will erupt from its claw or a sphere of fire will surround it. This attack can cause Fireblight or Iceblight. Quick Bodyslam: Jumps into the air and slams its body on the ground, causing a quake effect around it. Turning Bites: Turns around bites towards hunters behind it, while quickly turning around and biting in another direction. Elemental Vortex: Surhuo Lurus rears back and breaths a large spiral projectile at foes in front of it to deal heavy damage from a distance. This projectile maybe large but, it travels at a very rapid rate. The vortex can either be like a giant fiery star or a wispy block of ice, causing either Fireblight or Iceblight. Rage Mode Attacks and Moves Frozen and Fiery: Surhuo Lurus begins to heavily breath as its pelt changes color, fire covers its red fur, upper canines freeze, and freezing ice surround its armored legs as fire swells around them. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Surhuo Lurus roars loudly as fire and ice flies at hunters near it. This attack shows that it has entered Rage Mode and causes Freezing Fireblight. Clashing Elements: Like the Orugarons, it jumps in the air and performs a somersault, sending waves of fire and ice at hunters. After performing the somersault, it'll home in on a hunter and crash down on the ground like Rajang before taunting. This attack can cause Freezing Fireblight. Conflicting Bite: It charges up a small stream of fire in its mouth, much like Midogaron, before jumping towards a hunter and performing a powerful bite that can cause Freezing Fireblight. When it bites, a small explosion of fire will appear around its mouth, which causes Fireblight. Ice Daggers: Since its large canines are frozen, its bites can now deal more damage and cause Iceblight with a simple hit. Headbutt!: Rockets forward a short distance with its head to knock hunters back. No Need To Look: Surhuo Lurus looks back and kicks up a bit of ice behind it, causing Iceblight. After that, it swings its body around swipes forward with its claws two times. The claws can cause Freezing Fireblight. Frozen Hell Charge: Surhuo Lurus breaths a vortex of fire in front of its path and crouches down on the ground. After a second of crouching, it runs through the vortex with immense speed and leaves behind a trail of ice in its path. When it makes it a certain distance, it stops and growls. This attack can potentially cause Fireblight, Iceblight, or Freezing Fireblight. Ledge: If there is an elevated point, it may perform this attack. Surhuo Lurus looks down at the hunters below it and growls at them. After growling, it takes a few steps back and hops off the ledge for a powerful strike with its canines. If hunters are hit by its canines than it'll cause Freezing Fireblight. Icy Hell Unleash: This monster's strongest attack. Surhuo Lurus bellows loudly as both fire and ice fight against each other. It leads to Surhuo Lurus losing control of both and roaring into the air before it charges a giant projectile in its mouth. After charging the projectile, it jumps in the air and fires the projectile on the ground, making a giant elemental explosion. This attack can cause Freezing Fireblight. After the explosion, Surhuo Lurus will exit Rage Mode, fall onto the ground, and be open to attacks. BGM/Theme Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +25 *Water +10 *Ice +25 *Thunder -100 *Dragon +10 *Earth -100 *Wind -100 Skills: Hunter of The North Wind, Hunter of The South Wind, and Freezing Fire Attack Up +2 Gunner Set *Fire +30 *Water +15 *Ice +30 *Thunder -95 *Dragon +15 *Earth -95 *Wind -95 Skills: Hunter of The North Wind, Hunter of The South Wind, and Freezing Fire Attack Up +2. Notes *Originally, this monster was going to be Naco Agul but BannedLagiacrus decided to take another route for it. **Even the Freezing Fire Element and Frozen Tropics was made specifically for this monster. *Before the new Fanon Wiki, Surhuo Lurus was going to be a Flagship Monster for one of the updates on New World. *Lurus is a reference to the Saber-Toothed Cat. *Surhuo Lurus can actually go to all zones of the Frozen Tropics with ease due to its special sac, the Temperature Changing Sac. *Though its set has good resistances, it has fairly weak defense for a high level armor. At most, in G-rank, Surhuo Lurus' armor can have up to about 500 defense. **This set is said to be a risk reward type of armor set. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Freezing Fire Element Monster Category:Freezing Fireblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus